


Blue Ladybug

by PandoraMouse



Category: Cattails, Cattails (Game)
Genre: Cats, Gender Neutral Pronouns, I think I’m the first person to write Cattails fanfiction, I used a translator to make Arthur’s lines, I wanna write more but like, Kinda Romance, Other, actual tags, but like, gender neutral characters, oh right, only at the end, play it if you like warrior cats, this game needs more love, whatever I like this game and cats, who’s gonna read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraMouse/pseuds/PandoraMouse
Summary: The Mountain Colony’s newest member is on a quest, Arthur decides to help, as it is their knightly duty.





	Blue Ladybug

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour I think IDK it’s not proof read take it here

The beginnings of spring had seeped back into the earth around the Mountain Colony, releasing the cats from the cold chains of winter. Herbs grew anew, the fish were ready for the taking, and for one particular cat, a newcomer having only just arrived last summer, the coming of spring gave way to a release for their energy. Pepper had toiled away in the mines during winter, for reasons none of their colonymates could understand, but then again, their were a lot of things about Pepper the Mountain Colony didn’t understand.

Pepper was an ever changing presence in the forest, the only thing constant about them was their name, their eyes and pelt changed whenever they wished, they raced across the open fields, dove through the trees, and swam through the rivers. There was never a time where Pepper wasn’t busy, even in the Winter, the cat had something to do, talking with the moles and exploring the mines. 

Today, they sported emerald eyes and tortoiseshell white fur as they left their den, Pepper was normally quiet the early bird, getting up at 6 AM on the dot, but every now and then for whatever reason, they would stay out for longer then normal, and would awaken at 8.

Now while Jag or Leo might huff and puff at those few mornings, Arthur enjoyed them quite a bit. Indeed he did. Pepper rarely saw their colonymates, up before they were and was away from camp all day long, though that’s not to say Pepper disliked anyone. In fact it was clear they enjoyed talking with them, they always spoke to Delta before buying or selling, offered a hello to anyone they passed, and according to Jag, always checked in on him when he stood guard. 

“Valorous m'rning Pepp'r, i seeth thee did sleep in.” Arthur spoke as the currently tortoiseshell cat walked up to them.

“Unfortunately, I was catching fish at Highland Lake and the time just slipped by.” They let out a sigh, clearly disappointed in themselves. 

“If 't be true i recall, didn’t thee bringeth quite the bounty of trout to Delta to buyeth at which hour thee hath returned?” Arthur tilted his head, confused.

“It wasn’t that much.” Pepper said. “But I didn’t catch the fish I was looking for...”

“Still doing favours f'r Coco i seeth.” Ever since Coco had brought Pepper to the Mountain colony, Pepper was always looking for something, always saying it was something Coco had asked for whenever questioned, no one fully believed it, for Coco was a fine cat who had no need for a underling to bring them things.

“Yeah, I’m almost done with them though!” A light shined in their eyes. “I really need to get them done before Winter, or else I’ll have to wait the whole season to finish them. And that’s not mentioning....” They began to mutter to themselves.

“P'rhaps i couldst holp thee?” Arthur offered. “Thee w'rk so hard all day, f'r all of us. I wouldst beest m're then joyous to lighteneth the loadeth f'r thee, Pepp'r.”

“Oh no I couldn’t possibly ask you to do that.” Pepper nearly jumped. “It’s not that bad and it’s something I choose to do, I couldn’t bare the idea of making it someone else’s problem.” They insisted, though the tired look in their eyes spoke otherwise.

“Art thee sure? is th're not a thing a couldst doth to holp?” Arther asked with concern.

“W-well there is one thing I suppose, I’m looking for a specific bug that only appears during the Spring and only from Midday to 7 PM.” Pepper explained. “But it’s really, REALLY rare. It’s a blue ladybug-Oh what am I thinking?! I shouldn’t be asking you to look for something like that, I can’t let you waste your day finding one bug!” They berated themselves. “Just, just forget what I said Arthur, please.” And before Arthur could get a word in, Pepper ran off.

“A blue ladybug, such a thing wouldst sticketh out liketh a s're paw 'round h're!” Arthur shook their head and chuckled. “Yond wouldst beest an easy task f'r a knight as most wondrous as I.” Honestly, Pepper was just a tad too selfless at times. With a long stretch Arthur arose to their new task, by the end of today they would bring 1, no, 10 blue ladybugs to Pepper!

 

“P'rhaps, i und'restimat'd how rare this bug wast...” Arthur said glumly to themself as the sun began to set, they had looked all over the forest all day and not one blue ladybug! “I supposeth i’ll has't to tryeth again tom'rrow-“ 

Suddenly something blue flew by their eyes, with trained reflexes Arthur snatched the thing right out of the air with their paws. They peeled carefully at it, a blue ladybug! “Ha ha! bethought thee couldst hideth from me didst thee, sneaky pest!” They said triumphantly. “Anon cometh 'long, a fair gib awaits thee!” They carefully took the bug between their teeth and made way for the Mountain Domain.

 

“Prithee colours the intrusion on thy well des'rv'd catch but a wink Pepp'r, but i has't a gift f'r thee i bethink thee might liketh.” The orange cat spoke carefully, as to not let the insect go, as he entered Peppers den.

“Arthur? What are you talking you talking about?” They asked sleepily.

“This.” Arthur said as he dropped the ladybug at Peppers paws. Their eyes widened as they looked back and forth from Arthur to the bug.

“You-How did you-“ They stuttered.

“T wast a simple task f'r one such as myself.” Arthur puffed out their chest.

Pepper smiled, eyes twinkling. “Oh Arthur!” They mewed. “Thank you so much! Oh I have to get this to Coco right away! I owe you my life thank you thank you thank you this is amazing!” They picked up the ladybug and, just before they rushed off, they brushed their cheek against Arthur’s with a purr, then they were gone.

Arthur felt like they had been electrocuted, their hair stood up, their heart jackhammered in their chest, breath became rare, and their brain felt as though it had been fried. They stood there, silently for a few moments.

“Well, i supposeth i shouldst holp some m're.” They finally said as a warm feeling filled their chest.


End file.
